An integrated circuit typically includes a memory controller to provide a processor with read and write access to data stored in memory. The memory controller may be implemented on the same chip as the processor, or may be implemented on a separate chip.
More efficient memory controllers and memory access schemes are required in many instances to meet system requirements and benefit from advances in processor and memory technology. However, conventional mechanisms available for improving memory access performance are limited. Consequently, it is desirable to provide mechanisms that allow improved memory access performance.